¡No me asuste!
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: Un pequeño paseo puede convertirse en una gran aventura de miedo. Disfruten!


_**Disclaimer: TMNT y todo aquello relacionado con ellos no me pertenecen. **_

_**Las tortugas tienen 9 años. **_

"_**¡No me asuste!" **_

Son las nueve de la mañana y cuatro pequeñas tortugas están en la cocina, terminando su desayuno que le preparo su maestro. Leonardo es el primero en levantar sus cosas y comenzar a lavarlos. Donatello está detrás de su hermano mayor, esperando su turno. Michelangelo come el resto del desayuno de su hermano Raphael, quien espera impaciente a que todos terminen sus cosas para así poder comenzar a jugar con ellos antes del entrenamiento.

-termine.- exclamo triunfante Mikey.

-que bueno, ahora ve y lávalos.

-no seas tramposo, Raph.

-Donnie tiene toda la razón.- recalco Leonardo.

-pero el comió mi plato.- se defendió.

-pero tú se lo diste.-le contesto Leo

-a parte Mikey es bueno, ¿No cierto Mikey?

Debajo de la mesa, Raphael esta pellizcando a su hermanito.

-Claro que si.- esforzó su voz.

Raph comenzó a soltarlo, pero vio que su hermano esta a punto de llorar y decidió acariciarle la zona donde antes estaba su mano haciéndole daño y usando su otra mano, saco de su cinturón una paleta (no era tan grande, por lo que cabía muy bien en sus cinturones) que Splinter les había dado anoche y se lo entrego a Mikey por debajo de la mesa. Esa misma mano utilizo luego para indicarle que se callara. Rápidamente Mikey guardo la paleta en su cinturón y seco las pequeñas lágrimas que habían quedado al borde de sus ojos.

Leo vio que en cuestión de minutos, Michelangelo (que al terminar de responder puso cara de dolor y en unos segundos cambio su cara a alegre) se puso detrás de Don y espero que terminara de lavar. Volteo la cabeza hacia Raph, quien esta mirando a Mikey con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, pero al notar la mirada de Leo invadiendo su atención, se paro rápido y cambio su sonrisita a una gran sonrisa de "yo no fui" para luego sustituirla con una malévola sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo esta en perfil y su mano baja y sube, pegándose en una nalga como signo de burla.

Leo se enojo por tal actuación de su hermano y estuvo a punto de argumentar algo, cuando la voz de Splinter los llamo para entrenar.

-me salvo la campana.

Raphael corrió hacia el dojo.

-Mikey, porque le haces caso.- Leo dijo molesto.

-si el no me dijo nada.- mintió.

-como quieras, luego no me digas que Raph hizo trampa.

-claro que no lo haré.

-----------------------------------------------------

Después de un intenso y adolorido entrenamiento, todos están en el sofá disfrutando una película de monstruos, mientras acompañan con refrescos y palomitas de maíz.

La película no era muy divertida que digamos. Solo se trata de un monstruo nacido en las afueras de la cuidad de New York y se alimenta de gente con síntomas de miedo y todo lo relacionado con él. A parte la calidad de imagen era muy mala y no se podía distinguir si era de día o de noche.

Raphael comenzaba a dormirse, pero el sonido de la televisión y su hermano pequeño gritando a cada rato "mira se aparece el monstruo y nos come" o "mira si Raph es el hijo de ese monstruo" no le ayudaba a cumplir con su sueño.

_**Después de un rato...**_

-Pero vengan a divertirse conmigo.

-No.

Leo se levanto y comenzó a irse hacia la habitación de su padre.

-No queremos.

Mikey siguió a Leo.

-Eres muy bruto.

Don también se levanto del sofá.

-Pero si no duele.

-claro. Lo dices porque tú nunca recibiste estos golpes.

-¿Cómo los voy a recibir si yo soy quien los lanzo?

-eso. ¿Por que no jugamos nosotros a golpearte?

-porque no se vale. Tres contra uno.

En eso Leo regreso junto con Mikey.

-Don tiene razón. Nosotros seremos los lanzadores ahora.

-además tú puedes soportar más que nosotros tres juntos.

-pero yo invente el juego.

-entonces juega tú solo.

-¡Pero que son aburridos!- Exclamo levantando sus brazos.

-si cambiaras tu juego...

-nosotros podríamos...

-jugar más contigo.- Término de decir Leo

-eso nunca. Ustedes siempre quieren jugar sus juegos ¿Por qué yo no puedo jugar mi propio juego con ustedes?

-simple: es un juego dañoso.

-en cambio nuestros juegos son divertidos.

-y no nos hacemos daño.

-¿me están diciendo que mi juego no es divertido?

-hasta cierto punto.- Aclaro Don

-y tampoco que les haga tanto daño.- Refunfuño Raph.

-cambia tu juego y nosotros jugamos más contigo.

-no. Cada uno juega lo que el otro quiera que juegue.

-entonces ya sabes.

Todos comenzaron a irse hacia el cuarto de su maestro.

-Eso es porque son todos aburridos. Uno juega al rompecabezas, otro a la mancha y el otro a las escondidas. Eso es aburrido.

-esta bien hermanito. La próxima no juegas a nuestros "juegos aburridos" y listo, santo remedio.

-pero me aburro yo.

-no te quejes.

Raphael termino quedándose solo, asíque decidió ir a divertirse un poco, ya que todo el mundo parece aburrido en la guarida y no quieren jugar con él. Al salir de la guarida, Raph decidió ir hasta el lugar donde tenía permiso (no muy lejos de su hogar).

**Raph POV**

El mejor lugar es donde Leo le apodo "la alcantarilla y su franja blanca" y si que se merece ese nombre debido a que esa franja blanca la marco una vez el maestro Splinter cuando éramos más pequeños, creo que teníamos unos 4 años mas o menos.

Cuando llegue hasta ahí, escuche un par de pasos que provenían detrás mío. Parecían arrastrar los pies. Yo voltee hacia donde provenía el ruido y me decía entre mí:

-se valiente Raph, de seguro son tus hermanos.

Pero no parecían mis hermanos, ya que comenzó a gruñir y cada vez más fuertes, tantos que comencé a caminar hacia atrás y no me di cuenta que pase la franja que nuestro sensei nos había indicado. No es que del otro lado no se podía ya cruzar, pero aun el maestro nos prohibía porque decía que bajaban muchos humanos para arreglar algunos desperfectos de la alcantarilla y también menciono de un horrible monstruo, aunque eso me parece que lo decía para no cruzarlo, pero como yo ya soy más grande, puedo defenderme de cualquier cosa.

Como decía, seguí y seguí caminando hasta llegar a una zona toda oscura y un gran muro me detuvo el paso. Palpé el cinturón en busca de mis sais (que se los saco del estante de su maestro cuando salio de la guarida) pero no pude encontrarlos. Eso me asusto un poco, no podía creer que se me hayan perdido en el camino si estaban bien sujetados.

De pronto siento que algo me toca el hombro y la pierna y...

-¡AHHHH!

-----------------------------------

Raphael comenzó a tantearse en todo su cuerpo para quitarse lo que fuere que estuviera en él y también quiso salir de ahí, pero al volver a escuchar otro gruñido más cerca, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ponerse en postura de combate y esperar al enemigo que todavía no aparecía.

Primero el pensó que era el monstruo que su padre había hablado o el monstruo de la película, pero enseguida borro eso de su mente y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue esperarlo.

Espero y espero hasta que apareciera, pero ni siquiera se escuchaban gruñidos y a parte, no sintió más esos toques feos en su cuerpo. Asíque lo mejor que pudo hacer era comenzar adelantar sus pasos e ir a la guarida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero...

No podía mover su pie derecho. Primero intento destrabarlo de una posible rama, pero luego sintió que unas enormes garras se hundían es su piel blanda y comenzaban a lastimarlo y fue ahí cuando empezó a tironear con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la bestia. Luego su hombro comenzó a mojarse por una sustancia pegajosa y después sintió como una mano agarraba su cabeza y...

-¡AHHH!

--------------------------------------------

_**1 hora antes... **_

La película término, apareciendo los créditos y Leonardo, aun despierto, tomo el control remoto de la mesita y apago el televisor, quedando el cuarto medio oscuro. Su mirada fue hacia el sofá, donde sus tres hermanos están profundamente dormidos.

Había sido un largo rato que su padre había desaparecido para buscar los suministros de la casa y Leo decidió no despertar a sus hermanos de su sueño, pero fue hacia su habitación para recoger algunas mantas, cuando escucho un gran grito proveniente de su hermano, Raphael.

Enseguida, Leonardo soltó todas las cosas que tenía en sus brazos y fue hacía el sofá nuevamente, solo para encontrar que Raph esta en una posición fetal y su cuerpo temblaba constantemente por un momento, luego lentamente se detuvo.

-Debe ser una pesadilla.- Pensó en voz alta.

-------------------------------------

_**Con Raph...**_

Raph, no seas tonto, tú eres más fuerte que él. -¿Qué quieres de mí?- Dijo molesto

El monstruo lo miro por un momento y luego dijo:

-Justo como lo pensé. Eres un miedoso.

-¡Yo no me asuste!

-Mira como tiemblas... miedoso...

-¡Basta! no lo soy.

-No quieres admitirlo, pero nosotros los monstruos te damos miedo.

-Ya deja de decirme eso.

Trataba nuevamente de salirse del agarre, ahora dando puñetazos y patadas.

_**Con los chicos...**_

Michelangelo esta al lado de Raphael, con la boca media abierta, largando pequeñas gotas de saliva sobre el hombro de Raph y una de sus manos sostiene la cabeza, mientras que Donnie sujeta fuertemente el pie de él (esto se explica algunas cosas del sueño que Raph esta teniendo).

Al sentir golpes y patadas que su hermano les propina, ellos comenzaron a pegarle almohadazos unas cuantas veces sobre la cabeza de Raph, para que este se calmara.

---------------------------------------

_**Con Raph...**_

Ahora el monstruo comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza con su grande cola, mientras seguía diciendo:

-Te asustaste...

-Miedoso...

-Nosotros te damos miedo...

-¿Raph?...

Eso sonó diferente. Me pareció oír mi nombre...

-Miedoso...

-Tú nos tienes miedo...

No, creo que escuche mal. No pudo ser que alguien me este llamando.

-¿Raph?

O tal vez si.

De pronto la alcantarilla oscura que estaba antes, se convirtió lentamente en la guarida y comenzó a ver una figura muy familiar.

------------------------------------------------------

-¿Leo?

Todos están mirándolo.

-¿Y el monstruo?- Dijo asustado.

-¿Qué monstruo?- Leo y Don dijeron al unísono

-Viejo, tuviste una pesadilla

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido.

-¿No me digas que ese monstruo de la película te asusto?

Raphael comenzó a entender que solo fue una pesadilla y que era verdad que no existía ese monstruo.

-¡No me asuste!

-jajaja, claro.

-viejo, por tu culpa mi hermosa piel sufrió magulladuras.- Mikey menciono molesto

-Si, eso me dolió.

-pero fue tan real...- comenzó a decir Raphael.

-si, te asustaste.

-ya basta con eso.

-¿Y por que dices que fue real?- Leo frunció el ceño.

-sentí como fuertes garras me lastimaban mi piel y tenía saliva en mi hombro y...

-Jajaja.

-¿De que te ríes?- Dijo molesto.

-eso eran Mikey y Donnie, Raph.

-¿Qué?-Dijo incrédulo.

-si, estaban abrazándote y la saliva era de Mikey.

Raphael se miro el hombro y se limpio con asco.

-¿Y esas cucarachas o lo que fuere?

-¿Te refieres a las palomitas de maíz?

-¡Los voy a matar a los dos!

-Pero te asustaste.

-¡No me asuste!

Y así estuvieron los 3, discutiendo hasta que Splinter puso orden y como castigo por estar discutiendo a los gritos, les mando a los tres por igual a hacer una sección de flips.

_**Fin. **_

------------------------------------------

_**Nota del autor: Jajaja, ¡hola a todos los leyentes! ^^ **_

_**Primero quiero decirles que voy a volver a nivelarme con mis otros fics abandonados u.u y segundo: **_

_**De mi parte pienso que Raph se asusto un poquito, ¿No creen? Jajaj**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot ^^ **_


End file.
